A long term evolution advanced (LTE-Advanced) network standard has been developed to provide wireless data rates of 1 Gbps downlink and 500 Mbps uplink. The LTE-Advanced network standard also offers multi-carrier transmission and reception within a single band as well as multi-carrier transmission and reception within two separate bands. Multi-carrier transmission within a single band is referred to as intra-band transmission and reception. In contrast, multi-carrier transmission and reception within two different bands is referred to as inter-band transmission and reception. LTE-Advanced technology is also known as fourth generation (4G) technology.
Major challenges are associated with realizing front end radio architectures (FERAs) that are necessary for providing multi-carrier operation using intra-band and inter-band transmission and reception. Prior art solutions to these challenges have been considered by LTE-Advanced working groups. One prior art attempt at a solution that allows multi-carrier operation using intra-band and inter-band transmission and reception is referred to as option D by the LTE-Advanced working groups. However, the option D as conceptualized by the LTE-Advanced working groups requires at least two power amplifiers (PAs), thus making the option D as conceptualized by the LTE-Advanced working groups cost prohibitive for realizing cost sensitive LTE-Advanced user equipment (UE). Consequently, there is a need for a FERA based on a single PA topology that will cost-effectively implement the option D for providing multi-carrier operation using intra-band transmission and reception and inter-band transmission and reception.